Senyum langkah mu
by unyiL
Summary: Senyum langkah mu, sebuah senyuman yang sangat aku rindukan dari sesosok seperti mu... walau senyuman itu tak akan datang kembali bersama diri mu pada ku... Senyuman yang akan abadi bersama pemiliknya kelak.


**Senyum Langkah Mu**

 **Disclaimer :** _Seluruh karakter di dalam saya pinjam dan tak mengklaimnya sama sekali._

 **Warning :** _Typo, Kehidupan biasa, alur pasaran, dll..._

 **Summary** : _Sejak di lahirkan, Naruto sulit memperlihatkan bagaimana cara belajar ekspresi. Memiliki fisik yang tak sempurna membuat dirinya tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri, tanpa kasih sayang seorang ibu, saudara, keluarga hanya kekurangan miliknya. Hingga pada hari itu, di mana Dia di asingkan oleh Ayahnya yang bertujuan melindungi anak lelakinya itu pada_ _sebuah sekolah asrama khusus yang berada di dataran eropa sana. Banyak yang berubah bahkan sang Ayah pun takjub dengan anaknya itu, hingga pada waktu 'itu' lah Dirinya memperlihatkan taring miliknya._

 **Prolog**

 **Normal Point of View.**

" Sesuai dengan design serta beberapa bagian yang bapak perbarui sudah di setujui oleh mereka dan waktu serta tanggal pelaksanaan sudah di tentukan. Mohon daei bapak bertanda tangani berkas ini agar proyek ini mulai di kerjakan " Kata seorang wanita berpakaian formal memberikan sebuah berkas yang cukup tebal kepada seorang Pria yang menerima berkekas tersebut dengan satu tangan, ya satu tangan miliknya.

" ... " Tidak ada jawaban satu pun keluar dari mulut Pria itu hanya gerakan jari bersama sebuah pena membuat garis yang berupa sebuah tanda tangan pada setiap berkas yang baru saja dia terima. Setelah selesai mentanda tangini berkas tadi serta menyerahkan kembali pula, wanita tadi pamit undur diri dan meninggalkan Pria tadi dalam keadaan sunyi dan senyap.

" Kapan kau akan pulang, Nak? Kau tahu kan jika Ayah dua minggu lagi akan mundur dari posisi ayah dan memberikan posisi ayah pada kakak mu? " Dengan rentetan kalimat yang memecah ke sunyian ruangan tadi dan membuat Pria yang duduk pada kursi kebesarannya menoleh ke arah seorang Pria yang sudah cukup berumur walau bertubuh layaknya seorang Pria 35tahunan.

" Aku tak tahu, perihal itu aku sudah mengetahui duluan aniki. Aniki minggu lalu menemui ku dan menyampaikan prihal tadi " Tidak ada perkataan yang panjang, hanya perkataan yang sudah di persingkat oleh sang pengucap itu sendiri. Dan hal itu pula membuat Pria berumur yang menyandang status sebagai Ayah Pria tadi menghela nafas berat bahkan pandangannya me jadi seduh tat kala melihat wajah putra yang jarang memperlihatkan ekspresi lain selain ekspresi datar.

" Ayah tau kau masih ah bukan bukan... memang tidak menyukai bahkan membenci mereka semua, tapi ingat lah mereka masih ada hubungan darah dengan mu " Sebuah Nasehat meluncur dari mulut sang Ayah kepada putranya yang memperlihatkan emosinya sedikit pun bahkan nyaris tak ada.

" Dan Ayah harua ingat pula, bahwa aku bukanlah bagian lagi dari keluarga ini... darah di dalam tubuh ini hanya lah darah mu dan wanita yang pernah Ayah tiduri. Aku tak pernah mengakui bahwa mereka masih memiliki hubungan darah dengan ku, hanya yang ada Ayah dan Aniki saja. Tidak untuk mereka sedikit pun " Dengan kosat kata yang begitu datar dan menusuk sang anak berujur demikian kepada Ayahnya. Ayahnya sendiri sudah mengetahui bagaiman tabiat putranya ini, diri bisa memaklumi hal itu semua.

" Terserah pada mu saja Ayah hanya menguatkan saja dan Ayah harap kau pulang dan datang ke acarah pelantikan Aniki mu, kalo begitu Ayah pulang dulu. Jadwal penerbangan untuk Ayah Satu jam lagi " Dengan tukas sang Ayah berujur kepada Putra nya dan berpamitan untuk pulang kepada sang Putra, Anak pun berdiri dari kursi kebesaran dan menghantarkan sang Ayah hingga ke lobby bawah dimana para bawahan Ayahnya sudah menunggu disana.

Setelah menghantarkan dan kendaraan yang membawa sang Ayah sudah menjauh dari kantor miliknya, Pria tadi berbalik dan menuju kembali ke ruangannya yang berada di lantai paling atas gedung perkantoran ini. Pria tadi juga sedikit memberi teguran kepada beberapa karyawan perusahaannya yang sibuk pada kegiatan tak perlu di lakukan oleh mereka dalam jam kerja.

" _Pulang? setahu ku tempat ku pulang hanya lah sebuah rumah minimalis milik ku saja... tidak ada tempat ku pulang kepada mereka. Jika saja Kakak dan Ayah memaksa ku untuk pulang, maka tak akan pernah bahkan tak sudi menginjakan kaki ini di depan mereka "_ Dengan suara pelan yang penuh nada kebencian serta kemurkaan itu terlontar dari mulut Pria ini. Mata yang memandang jauh ke luar sana dengan suasana hati yang tak baik, Pria ini tak menunjukan ekspresi apa pun itu. Semua itu berawal dari dirinya datang dan 'menumpang' hidup pada mereka, perlakuan kasar, tekanan mental dan batin yang dia terima sedari usia dini hingga remaja memaksa dirinya untuk tak memperlihatkan ekspresi maupun emosi miliknya.

Untuk nama dia sandang sekarang hanya Nama pemberian dari ibu kandungnya, **_Naruto_** dulu menggunakan marga **_'Namikaze'_** tapi itu tak berlangsung lama setelah dirinya memasuki sekolah asrama ini. Tak ada nama marga ataupun itu, hanya sebuah Nama yang sudah dia sandang dan berikan untuk dirinya seorang saja.

 ** _-Bersambung!_**


End file.
